Cambio de Vida
by Azuza Takeda
Summary: Ya segundo Capítulo, Roy y Bakura escoltan Kimi a su mansión despúes de haberla secuestrado, pero era realmente un secuestro? o tomaban lo q les pertenecía?, Kimi acaso eso es un chupete? lean para saber n.n
1. InTrO

**Azuza** unos cuantos años mas vieja merodea por fanfiction después d estar desaparecida por mas de Oo… año y medio! (A: La vd no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo, es mas bien un aprox., creo q la cuenta la llevaba Galasu XD)

Azuza-Se pueden saltar este pedacito d abajo, es una "breve" explicación d mi desaparición d ff., cuando vean los "124", es q comienza la historia (Ya parece libro d lectura para niños XDDD)

Azuza: Jajajaja pues ya q le hacemos X3, el caso es q después d tratar por mas de seis meses de terminar de leer la historia de Invierno de Galasu (A-Bastante buena x cierto) y d leer el fic de Squall de H.P., me dije a mi misma "Los milagros si existen", mentira, mentira XDD, lo q pasa es q extrañaba fanfiction, saben, salí d aki por 2 ppales razones, la primera, es debido a los numerosos problemas q tenia con esta pagina, no me mostraba mis caritas, no quería subir mis historias, en fin, la lista era ya bastante y por mas q intentaba me desesperaba cada vez mas.

La segunda fue por q mi muso d la inspiración salió huyendo cuando le mencioné q me hacía falta un novio (Las mujeres tenemos musos para quienes no sabían, bueno hay excepciones dependiendo d las preferencias d cada quien, ese tema lo abordaremos luego, ya q este un poco mas madura psicológicamente nn), y la tercera (Galasu- Hey, nada mas eran 2 o.o) ehem…ehem…la tercera como les mencionaba, es el hecho d q ffiction borró otras d las historias q se encontraban publicadas, y pues como no soy nada rencorosa me desaparecí solo por año y medio n.nU.

Y durante este año y medio, pues no ha sucedido mucho q digamos, bueno he superado un poco mi kai-mania (claro, claro, ahora es Killua, Kurapica, Fay, Vinncent, Kaiba, Bakura, Raphael, Ban, Kiba, Roy Mustang…. el favorito y por fin uno real Hyde d L´arcenciel, si por fin uno d carne y hueso XDD) y si me notan un poco menos desatada es por el novio, aunq sigo teniendo problemas con mi muso, ahora insiste en q lo estoy engañando (Quien entiende a los musos d hoy en día …-.-), por cierto espero q mi novio no este leyendo esto… XDD.

Para terminar la "breve" explicación, estuve mas q nada en una página dedicada a los quizzes e historias, la mayoría en ingles, pero algunos, o varios bastante buenos, espero q entren algún día, es y ahí me la viví 6 meses leyendo y leyendo…y leyendo, pero el punto es q me inspiré, y me puse a leer los fics míos d mi creación, para recordar viejos tiempos…y oh por dios! No puedo creer q en verdad escribí eso o aquello, o q escribí yaoi OoU (Es una d las cuantas cosas por las q ruego q mi novio no lea esto XDD).

Además d mi trauma emocional, también debido a tantas faltas burro gráficas, decidí volver a comenzar a escribir, por esa razón no encontrarán mas mis historias, ya q además d no ser muy populares, d verdad quiero volver a comenzar, discúlpenme, en especial a las personas q estuvieron leyendo mis historias, y dejando reviews (sigo teniendo problemas para escribir esta palabra XD).

Espero hacer historias q les agraden y q me llenen como escritora, no va a ser mi profesión claro, pero es un hobby, y me gusta escribir y me gusta aún mas q las personas disfruten lo q a mi me gusta hacer, es por eso, y antes d q se me olvide, quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad (Atrasada claro, tenía q ser Azuza) y un próspero Año Nuevo a todos, ojalá se diviertan estas vacaciones, no olviden q si van a salir traen recuerditos ehhh XDDD.

124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.1241.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124.124. 

Azuza-Pero ya superados los traumas, me gustaría volver a comenzar a escribir para ustedes, va a cambiar un poco mi forma d escribir para q no c me espanten, pero sigo siendo yo, y no Galasu, no soy ningún marciano de la galaxia Aeres q secuestró a Azuza para tomar su lugar en este Universo y poder escribir sus historias en ff., sinceramente sería mas fácil hoy en día usar su tecnología marciana para acceder a la internet y crear su propia cuenta X3.

Esta historia espero d verdad q no vaya a ser eliminada como otras anteriores, no es d alguna serie en especial, a medida q transcurra la historia, van apareciendo personajes d distintas series, en pocas palabras un crossover, pero la diferencia es q cada personaje tiene una historia distinta, aunq no descarto la idea d q tenga la misma personalidad, o los mismos poderes, hasta las mismas maldiciones, pero es una vida diferente, además d q va a tener d todo un poco.

Como es comedia, puede ser suspenso o aventura, y como ya se han d imaginar, siempre fantasía, simplemente no puedo escribir sin ella, espero les guste entonces por q voy a comenzar, cuando haya un número sobre un personaje, es alguna nota o si es d alguna serie un poco d su información personal q podrán leer en la parte inferior al final del capítulo.

Hora del fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!..

No, esperen, me falto antes decirles q…. Si encuentran algún parecido en los personajes d este fic, no es mera coincidencia, solo me los robé un rato para poder divertirme, trataré d regresarlos en 1 pieza y psicológicamente bien, pero en cuanto a q regresen vírgenes no les prometo nada XDDD.

* * *

**INTRO**

**CaMbIo De ViDa**

D nuevo los gritos, los portazos, y los insultos, ya llevaban mas d una hora enfrascados en aquella disputa, los padres a veces eran tan niños, todo solo por haber regresado una hora mas tarde a casa d lo convenido, y aun q me sentía un poco culpable al haber comenzado otra disputa, no terminaba d entender por q estos extremos, era la primera vez en meses q llevaba la hoja d conducta d mamá en blanco, y ahora por un descuido todo se había ido abajo…

Y por q comenzó este alboroto? Ya no podía recordarlo bien… siempre era lo mismo, esa libertad al estar fuera d casa se esfumaba al momento d pisar el tapete d "bienvenidos" en la entrada d la puerta principal, y era cuando los problemas regresaban, la soledad se hacia presente y los fantasmas d las noches bañada en lágrimas regresaban, q si era el infierno, no, no lo creo, ya q a través d la ventana d la habitación aún podía sentir la vida q corría por mis venas, y ese sentimiento d libertad volver a surgir, querer salir d la casa, querer conocer mas gente, querer ver mas lugares, pero sobre todo salir d ahí, d la llamada "casa".

Cada vez q regresaba dl colegio, solo recordaba fragmentos d haber estado allí, como despertarse d un sueño y quieres q se convierta en realidad, pero lo ves tan borroso y falta d detalles q regresas al mundo real… con un puñetazo directo en las narices…así es como lo veo todos los días…

Pero salir era como una droga, un calmante, un estímulo, como prefieran llamarlo, varias veces había contenido las arrebatadoras ganas d no regresar, pero esta vez… hubo un incidente, conocí a alguien, pero sigo sin recordar claramente lo q paso…tal vez solo si me relajara un poco…

Con estas últimas palabras la joven de 18 años, Todou Kimi (1), cerró las páginas de su diario, dejándole bajo llave, y se dispuso a encontrar una manera d relajarse…ya hacía mas de 15 minutos q la discusión d sus padres había finalizado, y reinaba un silencio absoluto en la casa, cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta levemente…

**-Si?  
-Hija, soy yo, saldré un momento d la casa, cuida a tu madre mientras tanto, no t desveles mucho por favor. **

Lo siguiente en escucharse fue el ruido d la puerta al cerrarse y el carro alejándose por la calle, sabía cual era el paradero d su padre después d cada disputa...la cantina, regresaba a altas horas d la madrugada, y apestaba a alcohol, pero no era esa su mayor preocupación, sino su madre… cada vez q su padre salía era un martirio, pues era ella quien escuchaba pacientemente a su madre mientras maldecía a su padre, y era también quien veía sus lágrimas, eso solo la hacía sentirse mas culpable…

-**Por esta vez, solo por esta vez no bajaré…quiero descansar…quiero recordar, q fue lo q pasó hace exactamente un par d horas?-** _maldita casa, si tan solo pudiera tranquilizarme_…-**Espero q con un baño sea suficiente **

Diciendo esto, y haciendo caso omiso del llanto d su madre en la habitación contigua, cerró con seguro la puerta del baño, y se preparó para entrar en el agua, amarrándose graciosamente su larga cabellera negra para no mojarla, y dejando su mente volar, transportándose con mas calma a los eventos acontecidos hacia algunas horas ya…

Fue cuando recordó ese rostro, esas facciones tan finas y esa tez blanca, sin decir d sus ojos carmín mirándola fijamente, justo antes d sentirse petrificada por el miedo, o por esa mirada, y luego el agudo dolor en el cuello…

Ahora lo recordaba, iba d camino a casa, fue al dar la vuelta en el callejón cuando se topó con él… Intentó correr en dirección opuesta pero él la había alcanzado antes, un joven tez pálida y cabellos negros, pero lo q la hizo querer escapar d allí fue su mirada, esos ojos Carmín q la miraban fijamente, no podía moverse…quería gritar pero su boca no respondía, quería correr pero ya no era dueña de sí misma, fue cuando sintió una mano sujetarla y colocarla en contra d la pared, la mano estaba helada, y el contacto con la pared fue el mismo, no podía dejar d ver esos ojos…

Cuando notó q la mirada se desviaba, fue cuando el dolor llegó a su cuello, El dolor era punzante, y la persona q la sujetaba la sostenía contra la pared con mas fuerza, si eso era una persona, cuando alguien d un tiro arrancó a lo q fuera q la estaba lastimando, y podía moverse d nuevo, corrió hacia la salida lo mas rápido posible sin voltear atrás, se escuchaban a lo lejos gritos y golpes, corrió lo más rápido q sus pies le permitieron hasta llegar a la entrada d su casa…

Kimi se llevó lentamente una mano al cuello solo para verificar…fue todo un sueño? Pero para su mayor sorpresa, pudo sentir unas marcas pequeñas en su cuello, salió d la tina y enrollándose una toalla se dirigió frente al espejo, solo para ver un par d rasguños, casi imperceptibles, al pasar un trapo limpio por su cuello observó cuidadosamente, las marcas de un vampiro….

* * *

1- Todou Kimi, va a ser el personaje ppal de la serie, es del manga de Fruits Basket, es una d las amigas de Yuki Sohma, y al parecer se lleva bastente bien con kakeru.

Aquí termina la introducción, espero haya sido de su agrado , si tienen dudas o comentarios, en el botoncito d abajo, ese mero q dice Go! XDD espero y la continuación esté para la semana entrante, depende de la cantidad d trabajo tenga T-T.

**Cya **

**Azuza **


	2. No Me CoNoCeS

**Azuza-** No c han dado cuenta q la mayoría de las personas q escriben historias, ponen al personaje d acuerdo a su edad, tal vez sea q como a todos, nos gustaría estar viviendo las mismas historias q escribimos, o las q leemos. 

Ando algo melancólica vd? Un poco frustrada tmb, es q acabo d regresar d la S.V.T, para sacar la licencia d conducir (A- Con lo mucho q me gusta manejar ¬¬U) y 5 minutos antes d la prueba d manejo salí corriendo XD

Tengo muchas ideas papaloteando en mi pequeña cabecita, así q mejor empiezo a escribirlas antes d q las olvide, ojala las personas q hayan leído esta historia puedan escribirme, me gustaría leer sus comentarios, si les gustó la historia o le hace falta algo, ya q apenas empieza la parte interesante Jua, juas, juas, juas! XDDD

Ninguno d los personajes q estoy apunto d robarme no son d mi propiedad, mía, pero en todo caso espero q por el momento Natsuki Takaya no me demande por el uso indebido de Kimi, si saben a lo q me refiero XDD.

* * *

**No Me CoNoCeS**

**Cambio de Vida**

"Si tienes un sueño... lucha por el, Si tu sueño es el mismo de alguien mas…compártanlo"  
Azuza

Ahí estaban las marcas, no había sido un sueño, d verdad… un vampiro d verdad? Como era posible? Pero…

**K- No puede ser… Y si me convierto en un vampiro? Pero no estoy muerta… Verdad? Por q en Buffy la Cazavampiros… y si me sale un Angel? O un Spike? º/º** _-No tonta q piensas! Pero si no me he desmayado, quiere decir q no me ha quitado mucha sangre, entonces estoy bien, sabrá la policía q hay vampiros en la cuidad? No, ya me imagino q dirán si se los digo… "Aquí enfrente hay un hospital mental señorita por si no se siente bien…"_**- Pero si era un vampiro… estoy segura, pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, mejor es q duerma, pero antes me curo esto q se ve del nabo-.** _Parece un chupete_ ¬¬UUU_…_

Kimi apenas tocó la almohada con la cabeza y se quedó dormida, su madre ya lo estaba desde hace rato, y su padre aún no llegaba, hasta q unas horas después unos ruidos en la cocina le despertaron…

**K- o.-, creo q llegó el hombre de la casa (en tono irónico) tengo sed, aprovecho para ir por un vaso d agua o lo q encuentre**_- Q raro, no recuerdo haber abierto la ventana, ni la puerta del cuarto-_ **o.o bien, creo q ya desperté… y siempre cierro las puertas y ventanas, a menos q mi madre… no creo. Bajaré a ver, mi padre ha d estar ya aki…**

**  
**Kimi salió d su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, tenía puesta su pijama color verde con gatitos, y sobre ella una chamarra rosa para el frío, su cabello negro en una trenza y una bandita en el cuello, se asomó a la sala y vio a su padre sobre el sofá dormido, y roncando a todo pulmón, se alivió un poco, pero el siguiente ruido q escuchó fue en la cocina… había pasado por el cuarto d su madre y ella seguía adentro, dormida… y su gato estaba desaparecido desde hace 1 semana…

**K- Solo el viento…quizás solo es el viento T.T, solo me asomaré un poco…tal vez papá olvidó cerrar alguna ventana… o dejó algún aparato encendido… TT.TT**

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la cocina y la puerta del refrigerador se encontraba abierta, Kimi soltó un suspiro y se acercó a cerrarla.

**?- Espera, todavía iba a sacar algo de ahí.**

**  
K- O.O…aaahh! mmhh… ?- Perdon, es q si gritas, despertarías a tus padres y no queremos eso…verdad? **

**K- TT.TT** _–Ese era el propósito-_ **mhhmghmgh **

**?- Quitaré la mano d tu boca, pero prométeme q no vas a gritar.**

K- mhm (asintiendo con la cabeza)

?- Lo ves, es fácil llegar a un acuerdo, tan solo quería…

K- Ahhhhh! XO

**?- Prometiste q no gritarías U **

**K- TT.TT mgfhm **

**?- Esta bien, lo intentaré una vez mas, escúchame bien, yo quito mi mano d tu boca, tu t quedas calladita… de acuerdo?**

**  
K- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! XOOO **

**?- va a ser mas difícil d lo q pensé ººU… Sabes, eres muy bonita, y además… pareces un ángel cuando duermes.**

K- º/º…

R- K- º/º…

R- nnU

**K- º/º… quien… eres?**

**  
?- Ya ves q no era tan difícil? tienes un poco d mermelada? **

**K- º-ºU perdón?**

?- Mermelada..., para mi pan, tengo un poco d hambre, también un vaso d leche si no t molesta, claro.

K- -… En el refrigerador la leche esta al fondo, la mermelada el la alacena, los vasos a tu lado izquierdo junto al microondas…º-ºU

El joven era alto, de tez blanca y ojos negros, cabello negro también, de complexión fuerte, vestía una playera blanca bajo un saco largo de rayas grises, un pantalón d vestir azul marino un cinto con una hebilla en forma de cruz en sentido del cinto, y una mascada alrededor del cuello color carmín con franjas beige.

**?- Gracias, generalmente soy muy dado a la cocina, pero no encontré mucho en tu casa para preparar algo, por eso el sándwich, te gusta la mermelada vd? Toma, este es para ti.**

**  
K- Gra…cias **

**?- Voy a calentar tu vaso d leche, no me gustaría q te enfermaras, en la mansión a donde vamos hay calefacción, pero como el viaje es un poco largo y hace frío… oye, estas bien, quieres un poco d agua? ººU Dime algo…**

**  
K- (C estaba ahogando…) x.xU **

**?- Toma, t sientes mejor?**

K-T.T si…creo.

?- Bien, entonces creo q es hora d irnos, no se si quieras cambiarte primero…

K- ¬¬…q me ves? Y como q viaje? A donde vamos? Para q? y quién eres?

?- Tienes razón, creo q no es necesario, allá hay ropa para ti, y creo q los demás ya nos han d estar esperando, nos vamos entonces?

**K- No me estas escuchando vd? T.T **

**?- Perdona, q falta d educación la mía, mi nombre es Roy Mustang (2), pero puedes llamarme solo Roy.**

K- Roy…

R- Si dime

**K- D donde eres?...a donde vamos? Por q estas aki?.**

R- Cielos, son muchas preguntas, pero t diré la razón por la q estoy aki.

K- Espera, q haces? O.o atrás, quedate ahí..no t me acerques XO….. º-ºU-_Mi bandita…me la quitó…-_** Deja eso donde estaba ¬¬U **

**R-(Con la bandita en una mano) eso parece un chupete ooU…jajajajaja creo q te pido una disculpa en nombre d un amigo por eso XDD **

**K- ¬/¬… espera, como q en nombre d un amigo? o.o sabes quien me hizo esto? Fue un vampiro!**

R- Así es, pero creo q se emocionó…un poco…ese Kai (3), no pensé q fuera d ese tipo, jajajajajaja XDD, pero no lo culpo, eres una chica muy bonita, lo puedo arreglar si me lo permites.

K- º/º

De la espalda de Roy comenzaron a salir un hermoso par d alas blancas, pero un blanco tan puro e intenso q iluminaba la cocina entera, luego se situó de frente, y puso una d sus manos en el rostro de Kimi, su toque era cálido, y su mirada era tranquilizante, sin mencionar q era bastante atractivo (A- Yo se q si º¬º…no es cierto Gen XD), y tenía algo cautivador en él, no como el chico d la otra noche, y antes d darse cuenta sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse…

**?- Ajem, ajem…. ¬¬U **

**K/R- O.OUU…**

**  
?- Roy, creo q puedes curarla sin tener q besarla ¬¬ **

**R- Cielos, creo q me descubriste Bakura (4) XDD **

**B- Sabes, a veces dudo q seas un ángel ¬¬U **

**K- Un ángel? **_–Estuve a punto d ser besada por un ángel!-_ **O/oU pero…y quién eres tu?**

El muchacho estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, tenía el cabello color blanco y ojos cafés, vestía una camisa roja semiabierta con el cuello levantado, unos pantalones d mezclilla ajustados y unos tenis blanco con negro, era de complexión delgada, y un poco mas bajo q Roy, tenía una expresión irónica en el rostro además de cara d fastidio.

**B- Vamos Roy, date prisa, cúrala y nos la llevamos…¬.´¬… acaso eso es un chupete? Jajajajajaja pero q mañitas las de Kai jajajajaja XDDD.**

K- o/óU_- Esto es el colmo, me muero o los mato-_ **Déjense de reír y mejor quítenme esto ¬/¬…por favor…**

**  
R- Esta bien, se buena chica y no t muevas.X3**

Roy abrazó a Kimi y desprendió una luz q cegó el lugar por unos segundos, al regresar a la cocina Roy seguía abrazando a una tanto confundida Kimi, pero ya sin marcas ni chupete en el cuello…

**R- Hueles bastante bien, y tienes un hermoso cabello.**

**  
B- Tenías q salirte con la tuya remedo de ángel ¬¬U **

**R- Pero para la próxima no será solo un abrazo (Guiñándole un ojo a Kimi) y ya Bakura, no estés celoso, ya llegará tu turno XDD **

**B- ¬¬**

**K- o/ó** _-q quiso decir con eso?-_ **Por cierto, aún no me dicen a donde vamos, o quienes son en verdad.**

B- Por lo visto tus padres nunca t dijeron nada, q pena, por ti claro por q nosotros ya nos vamos y tu nos acompañas, el pedazo de ángel puede q t explique en el camino si t portas bien.

K- Pero yo no me quiero ir, d donde sacaron q querría marcharme? Q hay d mis padres? Y quien sabe q me harían ustedes, no los conozco, y no se me da la gana ir con ustedes ¬¬

B- ¬¬…

K-¬¬U…

R- u.uU

**K- ¬¬UU **

**B- ¬¬ suficiente!**

K- Hey, bájame intento de ser humano, t digo q me bajes! Suéltame! Ese carro es suyo? o.oU…

R- Yo conduzco mientras tu t encargas de ella, trátala con delicadeza Bakura, es una dama.(Guardando sus alas para poder entrar al carro)

B- Pues ya me mordió tu supuesta dama ¬¬

K- No! Déjenme salir! Por favor! No quiero ir…

R- Pues eso no era lo q yo escuchaba todas las noches…

K- Como sabes eso?

R- Digamos q solo lo sé, pero no te preocupes, aun q este tipo tenga la cara d amargado, no muerde… espero.

B- ¬¬

R- Yo me sé comportar, y en cuanto a los demás, son buenas bestias, no hay por q temer.

K- Bestias? o.oU

**B- Remedo de ángel…¬¬**

K- En verdad eres un ángel?

R- Claro! Dime, t gustaron mas mis alas, o mi rostro cautivador?

B/K- d verdad eres un ángel? ¬¬U

**R- No c por q lo dudan XD **

**K- Antes…Bakura, tu mencionaste algo acerca d mis padres…**

**  
B- Si, y creo q también mencioné algo acerca d q t contestaría el intento d ángel q esta conduciendo. ¬¬ **

**K- Pero es q… El esta…**

R- Ingrata, no me digas q me quieres… No me digas q me adoras, q me amas, q me extrañas, ya no t creo nada…Ingrata… (A- sip, cantando a todo pulmón XDD)

**K/B- o-oU **

**B- Fue un trato…**

K- Un trato?

B- Si, q no me escuchaste, fue un trato q hicieron tus padres hacia uno d nosotros. ¬¬

**K- No me grites…A quién? y para q el trato?**

B- Su vida a cambio de la tuya, eso fue lo q nos prometieron, tus padres fueron bastante egoístas… y ahora q se dan cuenta de sus errores intentan cambiar lo inevitable.

K- Quiere decir q por eso eran sus peleas diarias? Pero q pasó para q quisieran hacer algo así? O es q tal vez…

R- Te equivocas, ellos t aman, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo q habían hecho fue demasiado tarde, ellos sabían q este día llegaría… por eso no te habían dicho nada, por eso no se despidieron… lo lamento.

K- Prefieren vivir sin recordarme entonces… Hacía tiempo q quería salir d esa casa… y ahora q se q es lo q pasa ahí, y estoy fuera… me siento extraña, no estoy contenta, pero tampoco quiero regresar… yo…

B- No llores… si, digo, los demás comenzarán a preguntar q si te he hice algo en el camino, y no estoy d humor para sus bromas…

(Un Bakura un tanto ruborizado volteó la cara hacia el otro lado ocultando su sonrojo con sus cabellos)

**K- Bakura…**

B- Q quieres?…(sin mirarla de frente)

**K- Si no son humanos, y Roy es un ángel… q eres tu?**

**  
B- Q acaso no reconoces a un demonio cuando lo ves? ¬¬ **

**K- No me digas, y supongo q los demás amigos de los q tanto hablan, serán un hombre lobo, y el vampiro q me atacó la noche pasada. -**

**  
R- Pero q niña tan bonita y deductiva n.n**

**K- n.nU**

**  
R- n.n**

**K- Bájenme ahora mismo d este carro, no quiero ir con ustedes! Me van a comer y me van a hacer trocitos y luego van a vender mis órganos en el mercado negro para ganar mucho dinero, y vivir con lujos! XOOO **

**B- Como contamos con todo el dinero q queramos, lo d los órganos no nos interesa, pero ya q lo mencionas, nos podríamos dar un suculento banquete contigo, se ve q estas muy bien alimentada. ¬¬ **

**K- T-T –Tengo q salir de aquí…- T-T…**

R- Ya basta Bakura, la estas asustando…

B- No me digas… ¬¬

**R- No le hagas caso…erhm… cierto, nunca pregunté tu nombre XDD **

**K/B- …x-x**

B- Bien hecho chico bonito ¬¬, q tal si tenemos a la chica equivocada…

R- Dime, cuál es tu nombre bonita?

K- T-T… _-y si no soy la q buscan…tal vez me dejen ir-_

**R- Vamos, t prometo q Bakura no t morderá si no eres a quien buscamos.**

**  
B- No prometas cosas q no puedes cumplir … ¬¬**

**  
R- No me digas q eso era lo q le pensabas hacer a esta pobre chica! Bakura eres un sucio pervertido XDD **

**B- Eso no t importa remedo de ángel barato, además el único pervertido aki eres tú! ¬¬**

K- x.x…

R- Eso quiere decir q si! Bakura no puede ser posible, primero Kai y ahora tu! Creo q tendré q cuidar a esta pobre damisela d ustedes dos!

B- Lo ves! El pervertido eres tu! XO

**R- Entonces…cuál es tu nombre?**

K- T.T…Kimi…Todou…

R- Lo ves Bakura, no estaba equivocado, además Kai la había mordido, no hay duda es ella.

B- Eso q, Kai ha mordido a muchas chicas últimamente ¬¬

**R- No me digas q esta celoso…Baku-chan? XD **

**B- Ò.Ó por supuesto q no plumífero con patas, y no me llames así, sabes q lo detesto! **

**R- Esta bien, Baku-Guau, Guau, no lo volveré a hacer, pero a cuantas de ellas les había hecho un chupete antes, mi querido Baku-Neko?**

**  
B- Q me dejes d llamar así! XOO **

**K- Q quiere decir eso? Si era a mi a kien buscaban?**

R- Si, no t preocupes, además tienes un nombre muy bonito, les agradarás a los demás, si pudiste hacer q a Bakura le agradaras, no habrá problemas con los demás, t lo aseguro.

B- Yo jamás dije eso ángel pervertido ¬¬

R- Entonces me vas a decir q no t agrada Kimi? Q lástima, entonces me la quedaré para mi solito

**B- No t atrevas remedo de ángel ¬¬**

**  
R- Q aburrido eres, no importa q al cabo, ya hemos llegado, esta es tu nueva casa Kimi, espero te sientas cómoda aki, digamos q si algo no nos falta es espacio.**

El carro se detuvo justo frente una enorme mansión de 3 pisos, con jardines enormes llenos d flores, q lucían hermosos bañados por la luz d la luna, y un camido de rocas daba hacia la entrada principal, portones de mármol y columnas griegas… Vaya q sabían como vivir…

**K- o.o…es… hermosa…**

**  
R- Y lo es mas aún por dentro, síguenos, no queremos q t pierdas. XD **

**K- Eso fue un albur? ¬¬**

**  
R- No para nada… jejejeje n.nU **

**K- Por q no t creo ¬¬U **

**B- Por q haces bien al no creerle…sigh…remedo d ángel ¬¬**

**  
R- Ya estamos aki! Pasen a la mansión de los hombres solteros! XDD **

**K- Ya me voy d aki ¬¬U **

**B- ¬¬U **

**R- Era tan solo una broma , vamos una simple bromita Kimi, ya t estas pareciendo a nuestro amigo Baku-Poing.**

B- D donde sacas esos apodos tan ridículos! ¬¬

R- Eso es lo d menos, Kimi, t mostraré tu habitación.

El piso esa d mármol y Había escaleras a ambos lados para poder ascender al 2do piso, las escaleras eran de mármol color hueso también, recubiertas por alfombra roja, y a pesar de eso, como lo había dicho antes Roy, el ambiente dentro era cálido, había también figurillas y jarrones alrededor, q junto con las pinturas q colgaban d las paredes, hacían ver acogedora a la mansión.

**R- Sígueme Kimi! Por aki **

**K- Esperame T.T **

**R- No, no Bakura, tu ya t puedes retirar a tu habitación, yo escoltaré a Kimi a la suya, no tienes d q preocuparte XD **

**B- ESO, es precisamente lo q me preocupa ¬¬**

**  
R- En este piso, tenemos 2 habitaciones libres, puedes elegir la q mas t agrade.**

La 1era habitación era de color blanco, y el piso era una gran alfombra azul rey, había una cama doble, sencilla, el color era un azul hielo, con cobertores azules. Había también un tocador de madera blanca con un espejo de cuerpo entero a un lado, y un balcón propio, q daba a una d las secciones del jardín, lo mas sorprendente fue el techo de la habitación, había estrellas en él, y cuando apagabas las luces brillaban como si fueran estrellas reales, el baño era de mármol, con una gran tina, y era bastante amplio.

La 2da habitación era de color amarillo, casi imperceptible, el piso era de madera, y la cama tenía cortinas, y era de madera también, las cortinas eran blancas, al igual q los cobertores, también tenía un tocador, de madera natural, y uno d los muros era un gran ventanal d madera también, y tenía su propio balcón, otra diferencia con el 1er cuarto, es q el techo tenía una cúpula, y entraba mas luz además d verse mas espacioso, dentro estaba pintado un dragón, con las alas extendidas, y el baño era exactamente l mismo espacioso baño de la primera habitación.

**R- Veo q no t decides , me parecen también ambas muy bellas, pero creo q ya es hora de dormir, no importa cual decidas, tus cosas estarán dentro al amanecer, q pases buenas noches Kimi, te presentaré con el resto cuando despiertes.**

Diciendo esto, besó su frente y partió hacia su habitación…

**R- Por cierto! si necesitas algo solo grita fuerte mi nombre! **

(2) Roy Mustang, de la serie de FullMetal Alchemist, es d mis personajes favoritos º¬º, es muy astuto y de carácter alegre, en la historia es el ángel, es un poco mas joven q en la serie, como d unos 20 años, recuerden q es un ángel, es solo la apariencia, pero por q esta en la tierra? Lo sabrán en los capítulos siguientes X3.

(3)Kai Hiwatari, de Bey Blade, serio, altanero, wapo, inteligente, solitario, son sus características lo hacen atractivo, aki, a diferencia de Roy, tiene la apariencia de un joven de 18 años, para q se den una idea pueden ir a google y busquen en imágenes a Kai, y una d fondo morado y camisa negra…º¬º, además de ser vampiro, no c q mas les puedo decir, mas q sigue conservando su carácter, es q así lo adoramos!

(4)Ryou Bakura, de Yu-Gi-Oh, mas bien Yami Bakura, es mas divertido así, cruel, algo psiquis, (A- algo? XDDD) pero un cuero a fin d cuentas XD, en la historia es un demonio, malhumorado, sarcástico, pero en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) el se podría decir, mejor amigo de Roy, pues lo acompaña a casi todos lados, está atrapado en la tierra, y aparenta unos 18 años también (A- No me pueden negar q si aparenta esa edad XD)

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este Capítulo, ya es mas largo, díganme q habitación les gustó mas, y también ya lo han descubierto, Kai es el Vampiro d la historia, pero saben quien es el hombre lobo? Y aún falta uno mas, manden sus reviews, veré quien adivina, no es tan complicado, solo pushen ese botoncito morado q dice Go! XDDD 


End file.
